Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 (AKA 伝説 の フェニックスぐんざん ー 無限 無双 ２ or "Densetsu no Fenikkusu Gunzan mugen musō 2") is the sequel to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warrriors. it will feature a story mode with new teams and characters based on the final death-spiral war story arc, as well as missions based on other Phoenixverse lore. the gameplay is the same as before but now with some elements from Bayonetta 1 and 2 as well as the wonderful 101 thrown it too make things less frustrating as well as a diffculity meter based on nintendo's kid icarus uprising and smash bros series. also new are achievements and an actual hub, shared by all the team.Game is currently planned to come out for the New Nintendo 3ds and the wii u, as well as plans for a updated nintendo switch version in the works. Storyline the story is somewhat shared between all teams this time. the intro is slightly varied and the final boss is somewhat the same with slight differences... but as far as each story goes, it's much different. almost all members from LOPC:IW1 are here as well as a new member per each team. there's also more then 6 teams this time. also, there are more members you start out with at the start of the story. : (Note, BOLD indicates a new character to the Legend of Phoenix Corps series.) *1. Red sector team: Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix, Creator!Michelle Phoenix, Goku Phoenix, Simon (TTGL), Luffy (One piece), Sans (Undertale), Jade Harley (Homestuck), Pinkie Pie (MLP) Madoka Kaname (PMMM) *2. Blue Sector team: Sergio the Hedgehog, Marta Rose, Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time), "Mone" (Splatoon), Modern!Sonic The Hedgehog, Megaman X,' Papyrus (Undertale), King Dedede (Kirby), Sayaka Miki (PMMM)', Rainbow Dash (MLP) *3. Green sector team: Numa, Numette, Gladas, Clover Green, '''Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fillia (skullgirls), Link (Legend of zelda), ?????, '''Mami Tomoe (PMMM), Applejack (MLP) *4. Orange Sector Team: Dalton, Dahlia, Scruffy, Majin Chimera, '''Yami Bakura (YGO!), '''Yami Yugi (YGO!), Future Trunks (DBZ), Peridot (Steven Universe), Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy), Mettaton EX (Undertale) *5. Navy Sector Team: Kryss Orlynn, Elena Sphinx(/Creator!Elena Young),' Kaitlyn Amaranthine, Jennifer Hathaway/Adamant, '''Liara T'Soni(Mass effect), '''Libra, Megan Wilson, Homura Akemi (PMMM) '''Rarity (MLP) *'6. Magenta Sector team: Silver, Malana, Hatsu Kisagi, Silva, ?????, ?????, ?????, Fluttershy (MLP), ?????, Kyoko Sakura (PMMM) ' *'7.Yellow Sector Team: Nova, Swift, Mythia, Hannah, Hema, ?????, ?????, ?????, Twilight Sparkle (MLP), ?????' *'8. Olive sector Team: Lionel Toddson, Agent Blonde, Virtua, Sugar Sweet, Lioness, Terrance Mangaka, Trixie (MLP), ''' Nagisa Momoe (PMMM), Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Midna (Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess) *'9. Purple Sector Team: '''Ketsu Oblivon,' Masako Tengu, Yokorona Oniika, Shadia Obilvion, Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), EVA Unit-01 (Rebuild of Evangelion), W.D. Gaster (Undertale), Beerus (Dragonball Super), Starlight Glimmer (MLP)' *'10. Black Sector Team': Viralius Deathbird, Viralina Deathbird, Jiang shi Mika Phoenix,'Venkai Deathbird', '''Vegeta Deathbird', Viral (TTGL), Vegeta (DBZ), Pinkamena (MLP), Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo), Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) *'11. Crimson Sector Team: Micheal Fexin, '''Nightmare Fuel', Yokoro Onikia, Shivia Solararms Genesic Gaogaigar (Gaogaigar: FINAL), Wolverine (X-men), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Hulk (Marvel), Chara (Storyshift!Undertale), Sunset Shimmer (MLP:EG)' *'12. Violet Sector team': Queen Geass, Demon Empress, Puppetia De Marionette, Thunder Clap, '''Cia (Legend of Zelda - Hyrule Warriors'),' Zygarde - Complete Form (Pokemon: Sun & Moon)', Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass), Dr.Doom (Marvel Comics), Sinestro (DC Comics), Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *13. Metallic Sector Team: Hyper Metal Mike,' M.I.K.A.-Z3', Miss Nekotron 64k, Claire TimeDragon, Melina Retron, Iron Man (Marvel), Mazinger Z (Shin Mazinger Z), Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid), Megaman (Megaman Classic), Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *14. Golden Sector Team: Parallella, Spiralsong, Mikanelle, Michelle Phoenix,' Saitama (One-punch Man)', Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's bizarre adventure part 5), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7), Flash (DC Comics), Kamen rider Ex-Aid, John Egbert (homestuck) *15. Silver Sector Team:''' Agent (Comic Relief), Vanessa Dementa (Comic Relief), Rasputin "Raz" Aquato (Psychonauts), Shantae, Chris Redfield (Resident Evil), Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), '''Blaze the Cat (Sonic), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Peacock(Skullgirls) on top of these teams, there optional characters at the start and that you can unlock by doing side-missions to customize your team in any way possible! there's also unlockable teams and dlc teams coming soon. Support Characters (Starters, Unlockables, and Recruitables) These are characters that can be recruitable but cannot be used to fight. Rather, they act like navigators for the team. Shared *Alphys (undertale) *Ambipucca *Rena *Pikasia *Celestia (MLP) *Luna (MLP) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Rika (Digimon Tamers) *AU! Pooko (Sailor Moon) - Beat 25 Universe Mode Missions *Sailor Mini Moon - Beat 5 Universe mode Missions as Madoka *Sailor Moon - Beat 10 Universe mode Missions as any PMMM Universe character *Cardcaptor Sakura - Beat a Universe Mode Mission with each PMMM Universe Character. *Suzu (Bo-bobo) *Villager (Animal crossing) *Isabelle (Animal crossing) *Ninten (Earthbound Beginnings) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Roll.exe (Megaman NT) *Bulma (DBZ) *Mimi Puffqueen *Bandana Dee *Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) *Andross (STAR FOX) - Have Star fox 64 3D save data on your microSD card (3DS) or Star fox/ Star Fox 64/ Star Fox Zero Save Data on your Wii U HD (WII U) *Wolf (Star Fox) - have Star Fox 64 3D save data on your microsd card (3DS) or have star fox guard / Star fox command save data on your Wii U HD (Wii U) *Taylia *Agent Chameleon - complete 20 time attack missions in Universe mode. *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) *Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) - Beat 10 missions as an Inkling *Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) - Beat 10 missions as Jibanyan *Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon) - Defeat UB-01 "Merged" *Primal Groudon (Pokemon Omega Ruby) *Ho-oh (Pokemon Gold) *Miidia Absolution *Napstabot (Underswap) *Andromedia Galaxy *Amy Lustibat *Solarleo *Decidueye (Pokemon) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Exclusive *Nepeta Lejion (Homestuck) - Team 1 *Elena Maxwell - Team 7 *Neko Gold - Team 1 *Rovia - Team 1 *Connie Phoenix - Team 1 *Chronos Phoenix - Team 14 *Sakura Phoenix - Team 1 *Selena Rossenix - Team 2 *Ryuki Smashqueen - Team 1 *Rina ScarletShifter - Team 9 *Metallica Ironwings - Team 9 *Beauty Phoenix - Team 1 *Nurse Cheryl - Team 3 *Beauty (Bo-bobo) - Team 1 *Discord (MLP) - Team 5 *Mega Drifblim (Pokemon) - Team 4 *Dark Magician Girl (YGO!) - Team 4 *Isis Ishtar (YGO!) - Team 4 *Misty (Pokemon) - Team 4 *Roll - Team 13 *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02) - team 3 *Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02) - Team 2 *Sora (Digimon Adventure) - Team 1 *Mimi (Digimon Adevnture) - Team 6 *Wii fit Trainer (Wii Fit) - Team 2 *Joanna - Team 3 *Blaine - Team 7 *Pepper- Team 7 *Lollie - Team 2 *Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) - Team 2 *Mercy (Overwatch) - Team 2 *T.O.M. 5.0. (Toonami) - Team 1 *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Blu - Team 8 *Nedia - team 6 *Madam Eris - Team 3 *Explosiva - Team 2 Modes *Story Mode - The Main 1P Story Mode. *Free Mode - Replay story mode and optional missions with any character you've unlocked! *Universe Mode - Travel the Omniverse and do special challegene missions for special unlocks and rewards! *Vs. Mode - Play Head-to-head battles of 10-on-10 or 5-on-5! or play special Co-op missions! *Online mode - Face people from around the globe! fight in 10-on-10 tournament! participate in special event missions online! (more details coming soon) *Museum Mode - View collectibles (i.e. Character Encyclopedia, Music Player, Movie Theater, Art Gallery, Voice clip Gallery, Achievements, and etc.) and purchase stuff from the in-game shop with Phoenix Coins (the currently of the game) like Alternate Costumes, Concept Art, Badges (equippable items, they look like the stickers from smash bros brawl crossed with the badges of the nintendo badge arcade), and more! *Settings - change various game settings (Difficulty, enemy HP bars displays, camera mode, ciematics in universe mode, and auto-pause when a important notice comes up during a stage in any 1P), network settings (Wireless, streetpass (3DS only), spotpass, and checking for spotpass data), controller setting (Camera settings for manual camera mode and controller configuration) and sound settings (BGM, SFX and voice volume levels as well as voice actor region settings.) you can also customize the menu, announcer and other stuff from in here. *Extras - get free DLC from spotpass, the internet, local wireless (3ds only), streetpass (3DS only), download codes, QR Codes (3DS Only) and Infared (3DS ONLY) as well as access the DLC Shop. Differences Between Versions Coming Soon... Collector's Editions Those who pre-order the game or pre-load the game on New Nintendo 3DS and/or Nintendo Wii U will get the Collector's Edition For the Game which includes... *The Game (obiviously) *a Poster of all 15 Teams *Encyclopedia Phoenix Z - a Expanded encyclopedia of the Phoenixverse. *Prelude to the War, A 100-page Manga, Written by Classified and illustrated by Akira Toriyama *Statues of each team, Chibified. *15 Posters featuring each team plus one poster of the entire cast. *Versus figure packs Featuring The Leader of one of the 15 team and a boss from the game's story/ *Menu 3DS Themes for each of the 15 teams. (Download codes included in *an Exclusive Issue of the New SUPER Phoenixverse Magazine (Vol. 0) *a DVD with the First 6 Episodes of 3rd season of "Tales of the Phoenixverse", Plus a Bonus Crossover Episode featuring Mika and Creator! Michelle Phoenix *Another DVD featuring the first 6 Episodes of AnimeQuest, Plus a Bonus Crossover episode featuring the cast of both "AnimeQuest" and "Tales of the Phoenixverse" *a 6-Disc Set featuring the Offical Soundtrack *5 packs of 100 amibo cards featuring the game's characters *150-page Graphic Novel, Written by Classified, Illustrated by Takeshi Miyazawa *4-pack of 25-page Comics, Written by Classified, Illustrated by Classified Those that pre-load the games will get the download codes for all the stuff in collector's edition, while those that pre-order will get the download codes for the digital content only. the Pre-order version comes in a special case featuring changeable covers (the one it comes in features Team 1). there will also be an Omni Omega Collector's Edition which Features *Contents of Regular Collector's Edition *Download codes for all the DLC *Held in a replica of a Anicent Prism Earth-0 Phoenix Corps Storage Box. *Game in special Golden steelbook, with a Ruby Phoenix Corps Logo on the front. *Special LOPC:IW2 decaled Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS (as well as changeable decals (about 1 for each team, pls a default one for the whole game) *A poster signed by all characters of the 15 teams. *a game pack from each of the 15 teams featuring 3 3DS games and 2 Nintendo WII U Games, *Download Codes for any of the Previous Phoenixverse Magazine Issues, Including Issue 26 and the 3 special Issues, among others. *Amiibo figures of the leaders of each Leader of the 15 Teams. *and More.... Promotional Material Coming Soon... Bosses *Enel (One piece) *Blackbeard (One piece) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Ragyō Kiryūin (KLK) *Corset (P&Sw/G) *Super Granzeboma (TTGL) *Chara (Undertale) *Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) *Her Infernale Condense (Homestuck) *Lord English (Homestuck) *Danmaku Dark-spiral *Devilon Darkbringer *Akainu (one piece) *Merged Zasamu (Dragonball Super) *Kid Buu (Dragonball Z) *Mira (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Towa (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Golden Freeza (DBZ: Resurrection "F") *Sigma (Megaman X) *M.Bison (Street Fighter 5) *Shin Akuma (Capcom VS snk 2) *Red Arremer (Ghosts N' Goblins) *Demise (legend of zelda - Skyward sword) *Bloody Marie (Skullgirls) *Onslaught (Marvel comics + Marvel vs capcom compoistite version) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Darkseid (DC COMICS) *Lord Boros (one punch man) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Nega-Agent (Comic Relief; piloting Metal Gear Rex) *Akuma Shogun (Kinnikuman) *Master Core (SSB4) *Egg Emperor (Sonic Lost Worlds version) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7) *Oni (Street Fighter 4) *Black Bowser (Paper Mario: Color Splash) *JinPachi Mishima (Tekken tag tournament 2) *UB-01 "Merged" (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Shadow Mewtwo (Pokken Tournament) *Mecha Beast Getter Dragon (Shin Getter Robo) *Kefka (Final Fantasy 6) *Kaido (One piece) *Gild Tesoro (One piece:Film Gold) *Zepyhr (One piece: Film Z) *Anubis (YGO! - Pryamid of Light) *Aigami (YGO! - The Dark Side of Dimensions: TRANSCEND GAME) *Enrico Pucci *Over Heaven Dio Brando (Jojo's bizarre adventure: Eyes of Heaven) *Lord Nightmare *Grima (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Yoshikage Kira (JJBA part 4) *Diavolo (JJBA part 5) *Dr. Mechanix *Walton *Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dokuro Magike *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Katto Rajino *Ultron (Marvel Comics) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Kenjiro Fenrir *Regime! Superman (Injustice - Gods among us + Dc Comics) *Kyoko Yamamoto *Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) *Lance Moonwatcher *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Lord Timebreaker *Tyrant (Resident Evil) *Nemesis (resident Evil) *A. Wesker (Resident Evil) *Master Metallica *Demigra (Dragonball Xenoverse / Super Dragonball Heroes) *Mikagami Mizumo *Zabel Zarock (Darkstalkers) *Orochi (King of Fighters) *Nightmare Geese (fatal Fury) *Cyber Akuma (Marvel Super heroes VS Street Fighter) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Misstress GravityStar *Hirudegarn (DBZ) *Cellza (Dragonball Fusion) *Metal Overlord (Sonic Heroes) *Selpnir Woodcutter *Oars (One piece) *Stecase Emperor *Hody Jones (One piece) *Stone Bull *Caesar Clown (One piece) *Taiyo Solarflare *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Temari Tornado *Queen Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) *President Haltmann (Kirby Planet Robobot) *Dark Matter (Super Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) *Death-spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht (PMMM) *Death-spiral (Clone) Emperor *Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon *Death-spiral Generals *(Corrupted) Unicron(?) + Death-Spiral Army and Fleet *Death-spiral Overlord (Phases #1-10) *Death-spiral Overlord Second Form (Phases #10-15) *Death-spiral Overlord 3rd Form (Phases 15-20) *Death-spiral Overlord 4th Form (Phases 20-25) *Death-spiral Overlord 5th Form (Phases 25-35) *Death-spiral Overlord Final Form (Phases 35-40) *Death-spiral Overlord Ultimate Form (Phases 40-49) *Death-spiral Overlord True Form - teonamconi. - The First Death-Spiral. Creator and God of the Death-spirals.(Final Phase) Achievements Coming Soon... DLC Coming Soon... Unlockable and Recruitable Playable characters Shared *Ryu (street Fighter) *Mii Fighter(s) (SSB4) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Falco Lombradi (Star Fox) *Ryuko (KLK) *Satsuki (KLK) *Renamon (Digimon) *Pan (DBGT) *Bra (DBGT) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Sunshine) *The Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Son Goku (DBZ) *Perona (One Piece) *Corrin (Both genders) (FIRE EMBLEM: Fates) *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Ice Climbers (ice Climber) *Lasti Sisters - Beat 10 missions as the Ice Climbers *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) - Complete 10 Missions in Universe Mode as marth or Roy *Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) - Complete 15 Missions in Universe mode as any fire Emblem Character *Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) - Complete 5 Missions in Universe Mode as Marth *Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) - beat 15 missions with Donkey Kong in Universe Mode *Grapple Kong (AU! Tiny Kong - Donkey Kong 64) - Unlock Chunky Kong, then Beat a Giant Boss Mission with him. *Zelda (Legend of zelda) *Shiek (legend of zelda - Ocarina of time) - unlock at least one costume for link, ganondorf and zelda. *Kirby (Kirby's super star ultra) *Meta Knight (Kirby's adventure) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!) - beat 28 Timed Missions in Universe Mode *Samus (Metroid) *Zero Suit Samus (metroid: Zero Mission) - Beat Master Metallica as Samus *Mr. Game and Watch *Olimar (Pikmin) *Jibanyan (Yokai Watch) *Delphox (Pokemon X & Y) *Nami (One piece) *Videl (DBZ) *Squigly (Skullgirls) *Haruka (FLCL) *Pit (Kid Icarus) - beat 10 missions as pegasus seiya. *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) - Beat 13 Missions as Pit *Ian - Beat 15 Missions as Pit *Zion Darkwings - Beat 7 Missions as Dark Pit *Palutena (Kid Icarus) - Beat 30 missions with Pit and Dark Pit *Athena Tornado - Beat 5 giant Bossess as Palutena *Sphere Sister - Collect 10 alternate costumes for Mika Phoenix *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) - Beat 25 Timed Missions in Universe Mode *Cyborg Ninja (Metal Gear Rising) - Beat 30 Timed Missions In Universe Mode *Denbo (bo-bobo) *Lilith (darkstalkers) *Ness (earthbound) *Lucas (Mother 3) *Yoko Ritona (TTGL) *Xiaomu (Project X Zone) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Sanger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) *Kamen Rider Decade *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) *Jane Crocker (Homestuck) *Wigglytuff (Pokemon) *Mewtwo (pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Zoroark (Pokemon Black & White 1/2) *Feraligatr (Pokemon) *Sceptile (Pokemon) *Infernape (Pokemon) *Incineroar (Pokemon Sun and Moon) *Arale Norimaki (Dr.Slump) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Genos (One Punch Man) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Roah (Fist of the North Star) - Beat a Universe Mode Mission with Kenshiro *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's bizarre adventure Part 3/4/6) *Franky (one Piece) *Wario (Super Mario / Wario Land / Wario Ware) *Zoro (one piece) *Sanji (one piece) *Dr.Mario - Beat 10 Missions in universe mode with Mario *Bo-bobo (shinsetsu Bo-bobo) *Bobopatchsuke (Bo-bobo) - Beat 30 Missions in universe mode *Whitebeard (one piece) - Complete 35 missions in universe mode *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Gold Sagitaurrus Seiya (Saint Seiya) - Complete 25 missions in universe mode as Pegasus seiya. *God Cloth Seiya (saint Seiya) - Complete 45 missions in universe mode *Vegito (DBZ) *Super sayian Blue Vegito - Defeat Merged Zasamu in story mode *Daizyujin (Zyuranger) - Defeat Master core under 5 minutes or complete 50 missions in universe mode *Baoh (Baoh the visitor) - Defeat Master core in story mode *Pac-man (SSB4 Version) *Strider Hiryu (Strifder) - Complete 10 Time attack Missions in Universe Mode *Dave Strider (Homestuck) - Unlock 25 songs in the Music Player *Dirk Strider (Homestuck) - Unlock Strider Hiryu and Greninja, then Defeat Him in Universe Mode) *Jake English (Homestuck) - Unlock 25 Alternate Costumes *Roxy Lalonde - Play 25 10-on-10 VS. Mode Matches *Underswap! Papyrus - Play 25 5-on-5 VS Mode Matches *Inkling (Both genders) (Splatoon) - Play 50 Online Matches or Unlock ??????????? Mode and play that mode once. *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman) - Win at least one online tournament or Play ?????????? Mode 10 times. *Taylor - Unlock 25 playable characters *Musclina - Unlock 25 Support Characters *Gigantia - unlock 50 badges. *Q-bee (Darkstalkers) - unlock 10 menu themes. *Abela Godsword - complete a mission with 10 sword-using characters *Admiral Meteoria - Complete 10 Missions with team 9 *Admiral Spacialia - defeat 10 Giant Bosses (I.e. Galactus, Onslaught, Master core, Hirudegarn, Oars, Metal Overlord, etc.) Missions in Universe mode! *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Omega Zetto (Only Playable During some of the last boss fights) *KingRanger (Choriki Sentai Ohranger) *Ryoma Zetto *Hawkeye (Marvel) *Captain Commando (CAPCOM) *R.O.B. (Gyromite) *Patchouli Cupcake - have Save Data from Phoenixverse X omni on your micro SD card (3DS) or your HD (Wii U) *Amensia! Galacta Knight (kirby's super star ultra) - Beat story mode, then beat the mission "the final joust!" in universe mode. then beat the final battle again. you see an extra scene during the credits and unlock this character. *Golden! UB-02 Sun Varation (Pokemon Sun And Moon) - Beat UB-01 Merged in Free Mode after beating Story Mode Exclusive *Undyne (Undertale) - Team 5 *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) - Team 2 *Telltale Heart - Team 5 *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - Team 1 *Aeolus - team 14 *NiGHTS - Team 1 *Astal - Team 14 *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter 2) - Team 1 *AU! Nui Hurime (KLK) - Team 1 - Beat her in the universe mode Mission "Return of Nui!" *Redeemed! Broly (Dragonball) - Team 1 *Roy (Fire Emblem) - team 1 *Raven (DC Comics) - Team 5 *Android 18 (DBZ) - Team 4 *Princess Peach (Super Mario) - Team 2 *Panty (P&Sw/G) - Team 3 *Stocking (P&Sw/G) - Team 5 *Majin Buulma (DBZ AU) - Team 6 *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings - Team 1 *Bayonetta - Team 5 *Juri Han (street Fighter 4) - Team 9 *Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) - Team 5 *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) - Team 2 *Cerebrella (Skullgirls) - Team 1 *Miss Fortune (Skullgirls) - Team 4 *Parasoul (Skullgirls) - Team 2 *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) - Team 4 *Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) - Team 10 *Toon Link (Legend of zelda: The Wind Waker) - Team 3 *Saiiko Thunderhand - Team 1 *Kathline Phoenix - Team 1 *Connie Dragon - Team 1 *Rising Phoenix - Team 1 *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) - Team 1 *Gardevoir (Pokemon) - Team 2 *Gothitelle (Pokemon) - Team 5 *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4) - Team 5 *Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon) - Team 3 *Chesnaught (Pokemon X & Y) - Team 2 *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) - Team 2 *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends) - Team 2 *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) - Team 2 *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) - Team 2 - Unlocked after beating the mission "Here comes New Team Sonic!" *Ring.exe (Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge) - Team 2 *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Minako Arisato/P3 FeMC (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Junpei Iori (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Ken Amada (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Koromaru (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Shinjiro Aragaki (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Aigis (Persona 3) - Team 14 *Classified - beat story mode and then beat the optional mission "To the Future: - team 14 *(SPOILERS) - Beat Story mode and the win the 1 on 1 match against (SPOILERS) Creator! Michelle phoenix as Mike Phoenix. - team 1 *Pinkamena Phoenix - Beat story mode and then win the 1- on 1 match against (Spoilers) Mike Phoenix as Mika Phoenix. - team 1 *Kazuki Phoenix - Beat Story mode and then Beat Team 5 as team 1 - team 1 *Jane Phoenix - Beat Story mode and then Beat Team 1 as team 5 - team 5 *Creator! Classified - Beat Story Mode and the choose to fight nobody and to take a break at the endgame. this will also unlock new kinds of vs. modes. - team 14 *Chispa - Team 2 Unlockable Modes Coming Soon... Worlds (maps + stages) *Phoenixverse *Undertale Multiverse *Marvel Multiverse *DC Multiverse *Mushroom Kingdom *Inkopolis *20XX - Megaman Universe *201X - Megaman Universe *Project X Zone Universe *Mobius *Homestuck Multiverse *Psychonauts Universe *MLP Multiverse *Zelda Universe *Pokemon Universe *Digital World *The Grand Line *Dragon World Multiverse (DBZ / DBGT / DBS / DBXV 1/2) *Bo-bobo Universe *PMMM Universe *TTGL Universe *NGE Universe *Kingdom Hearts Universe(/Multiverse?) *Kirby Universe *YGO! Multiverse *Getter Robo Multiverse *Mazinger Multiverse *Gaogaigar And Braves Multiverse *Tokusatsu Multiverse *Hokuto no Ken Universe - 199X *Makai (Darkstalkers) *Street Fighter Universe *Final Fantasy Multiverse *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Multiverse *Gravity Falls Multiverse *Comic Relief Universe *Skullgirls Universe *Nintendo Multiverse (SSB and other Misc. Nintendo Universes) *One-Punch Man Universe *Mortal Kombat Realms *Kinnikuman Universe *SNK Multiverse *Networld (Megaman NT Universe) *Shin Megami Tensei and Persona Multiverse *KLK Multiverse *The Cul-de-sac (ed,edd n' Eddy Universe) *The Abosultion 2.0 (Toonami Universe) *Resident Evil Universe *Steven Universe Multiverse *Bionis and Mechonis (Xenoblade Chronicles universe Voice actors Coming Soon... OST Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Tacokart Category:Silva592 Category:NovaHeroi Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Sergy92 Category:AgentXY